1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivering works from a warehouse (hereinafter referred to as a delivering apparatus) using a parallel conveyor system which is effective for shipping works, i.e. goods such as trays for accommodating eggs from the warehouse or for supplying parts or components from one step to another step, etc. and an apparatus for shipping the works (hereinafter referred to as a shipping apparatus) from a carriage having vertical multilayer shelves (hereinafter referred to as a multilayer carriage) employed by the delivering apparatus to the parallel conveyor system.
2. Prior Art
When goods, i.e. works such as eggs are delivered from a warehouse, packed bodies of tile goods (trays where many goods are arranged lengthwise and breadthwise are laid on top of another) are carried on conveyors having belt conveyors, etc. and are arranged alternately and in parallel with one another and the amount of the works to be supplied to the exit of the warehouse is adjusted on the conveyor so as to prevent the amount of the works to be shipped by trucks, etc. from being greater or less than the average amount. Whereupon, when the works are delivered into the warehouse, a multilayer carriage having vertical multilayer shelves is used so that the works are transferred from the multilayer carriage to the conveyor.
However, according to such a prior art delivering apparatus using the parallel conveyor system, the operation speed of the conveyor is controlled and many of the works remain on movable standby in a narrow place so as to adjust the amount of supply of the works at the exit of the warehouse. However, the transfer of the works from a one way conveyor to an opposite way conveyor which travels in the direction opposite to the one way conveyor requires a lot of man power, which does not contribute to reduction of labor. Furthermore, if the works have complicated shapes such as the trays for eggs, the works are caught by other works, which makes it difficult to transfer the works.
Although the shipping of the works from the multilayer carriage to the conveyor also requires man power, in view of the fact that the multilayer carriage is movable and unstable and the works must be shipped at a higher position, which leads to hard labor and inefficient operability.